


I Fell for Blue (Cherryberry Fic)

by I_Dont_Carrot_Tall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Humans are kinda shitty, M/M, Okay real shitty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall/pseuds/I_Dont_Carrot_Tall
Summary: A slowburn improv Cherryberry fic I'm writing, just seeing where it goes <3Features a very stubborn Red and a rather oblivious Blue~
Relationships: Cherryberry (Undertale) - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in checking out some of my art as well as my writing, feel free <3 - https://twitter.com/DippedSalt

Blue smiled softly, gazing at the beautiful sunset from the park bench he was currently sitting on. It truly was stunning. It never failed to amaze and bewilder him, and even after spending over a year on the surface with many a sunset to look at and view, it never once got old.

He watched on in awe as the last bright yellow shining rays of the sun disappeared slowly into the horizon, the daylight soon shifting into twilight. There was a peaceful silence for a while. All that could be heard was the soft hooting of an owl in the distance and the rustling of the trees as a gentle breeze drifted through them. It was serene.

_Smash_

The sound of a glass bottle shattering echoed through the park, breaking the silence and penetrating the peaceful quietness of nature. The noise brought him out of his dazed state, making him jump up a bit unnerved. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his soul which was now quickly pummeling in his chest. It was probably just an accident he thought, attempting to reassure himself, although a tad doubtful at his own assumption.

Blue suddenly froze in place, hearing a loud, low voice booming in the distance. It sounded like it belonged to someone pretty heavily intoxicated with the way the speech was slurring and changing volume at seemingly random inconsistent points.

"...you know and, my fucking girlfriend left me and guess what, that was a fucking monster too!"

He drew in his knees, being as quiet as a mouse as he tried to make himself as small and invisible as he physically could, scared to move an inch for fear of being noticed as the drunken speech continued.

"Fucking beasts out on the street are being treated like they own the place, infiltrating our fucking homes and giving us some BS sob story about how they are 'just like us' I'm telling you, I don't believe that shit for a second!"

He winced at the excessive use of language, hoping to Queen Toriel they were heading in the opposite direction, and far away from him.

Another voice rang out, this one sounding a bit more shrill in tone.

"I say fuck em'. I see a monster out on the streets or anywhere near me I'll punch em' in the fucking face til they dust..." It hissed out.

Oh Toriel, Oh Toriel, Oh Toriel-

He hoped they wouldn't notice him as they came into his view, promptly burying his skull between his knees, doing everything he could to look as small and inconspicuous as possible.

He heard their footsteps getting closer and closer, and then stopping abruptly.

"Oh look at what we have here!" A sneer brought a pang of terror through his rib cage, a quiet whimper pushing its way past his teeth.

"Speak o' the devil." The other voice said, laughing darkly.

"Aw...is the widdle monster scared..?" The high pitched voice cooed, picking him up off of the bench without a second thought and holding him up by the bow of his scarf.

He struggled, trying to get free from the humans grip, but to no avail...This human was strong.

"Heh...looks like he is..." He then proceeded to poke and prod at his skull and ribs which made his cheeks flush in disgust and discomfort as he started trying even harder to free himself from his iron grip.

"What a fucking weirdo skeleton..." The human sounded morbidly curious, humming as he all but casually stuck his hand into Blue's eye-socket, eliciting a squeak of pain from the small skeleton monster.

"S-Stop...P-Please!!" He cried out in a desperate plea of mercy. The pain was absolutely unbearable, a dull throb intertwined with a sharp, piercing ringing that left him barely able to hear never-mind see what was going on around him.

There was one sentence Blue could make out in the haze though, which stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest.

"Hey Frank, wanna see if we can fuck this thing?"

Both Blue's sockets then went pure black, his body starting to tremble hard enough it was nearly a convulsion.

"Eh...why not." The other human shrugged.

He screamed as loudly as he could manage, kicking at the human and flailing his arms and legs. The human did bring up a hand to cover his mouth but Blue then quickly bit down on said hand as hard as his jaws would let him, causing the human to pull his hand back and cuss pretty loudly, almost hissing in pain.

"Sorry!" Blue cried out without thinking, an almost built in reflex response. He didn't like causing pain to anyone, even his attacker.

The humans face twisted into a mix of disbelief and confusion for a split second, but then quickly shifted to what appeared to be... Pain? It was hard to make out with his still fuzzy, now swimming vision.

Before Blue even knew what was happening he was dropped to the ground, his skull smacking the concrete hard enough for him to black out.

...

Muffled sounds...Angry, scared.. Loud noise... Blaster?

...

He could feel coldness and wetness around his skull.. Water...? He wasn't able to think much about it, the fuzzy sounds around him slowly getting clearer. Then, suddenly he was surrounded by warmth. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt comfy, safe. He reached out a hand to cling to something and felt his gloved fingers lace through some kind of fuzzy fabric, kneading it for some extra kind of comfort as a slight smile crossed his face.

Cozy. He could rest easy now.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue could feel that his face was pressed up against something soft, yet firm. He let out a sound not unlike a whimper as he slowly came back into consciousness, his eyelights blinking on as his sockets opened.

"Mhh...W-Where...?" He gulped, realizing his throat was more dry than it previously had been, causing his voice to come out hoarse and he massaged his neck. He couldn't see much, vision still blurred from the pounding headache he currently had. What he could make out, however, was that he was definetly indoors. It almost looked like he was laying on his own couch for a second, but he quickly realized that this wasn't the case. His living room carpet wasn't a beetroot red, and the coffee table in front of him was just a smidgen too far to the left... Enough for it to have bugged him, if he was in his own house. 

He drew a breath inwards, moving his bones to sit up and wincing at the creaking noises that came with it, though they were muffled by the squeaking from the couch at even the slightest of movements. Blue swore he could even hear a spring break under himself. 

".. H.. Hello...?" He nervously spoke up again, only to feel something at his side as he moved, his eyelights both snapping abruptly in that direction.

Another... Sans? He looked different, though. He was wearing a black hoodie on top of a red sweater, the scratched and lightly chipped bone of his legs exposed under his black and yellow striped baggy basketball shorts. He wore what looked to be pale yellow socks on his feet, swallowed mostly by his red sneakers, which didn't seem to have much care put into maintaining them judging by how worn and dirtied they were. His eyelights flitted up again, catching glimpse of what looked to be a collar around his neck and fixating on it for a couple of seconds, his head tipping to the side as he tried to understand why he might be wearing that... 

No, Blue, that's none of your buisness! He scolded himself, shaking his head and instead focusing on his skull. His bone was rounded, though somewhat sharper and rougher than Blue's own. His eye sockets were closed over, but Blue could make out the red rings underneath which made him look like he barely got any sleep whatsoever. Below his sharp looking nasal bone were rows of sharp, fang like teeth, and a crimson red tongue just barely visible from his slightly open mouth, which was parted in a quiet snore. 

A sudden loud snort from the sleeping Sans brought Blue out of the almost trance like curiosity of his doppelganger and caused him to nearly jump off the couch, squeaking as his arms flew forward to steady himself. 

That was close. He almost fell on him.

Seems this commotion had alerted the other Sans finally as he was now starting to stir, his arms and legs both stretching out and teeth now closed in a lazy, edgy looking scowl. "... u-ugh..."

Blue almost instantly felt his bones heating up. He... Never knew a Sans could sound that raspy and... It made his magic twinge. For whatever reason.

"fuck is i-..oh." The Sans had finally opened his sockets only to glance at Blue, a soft 'tch' coming from him. "good, so ya ain't fallen down den." 

"You.. You thought I had fallen down!?" He managed to shove down his initial odd liking of the way this other him talked, since that was the least of his worries, he shouldn't be thinking of these trivial things! 

"... aye, i mean, ye looked it? ya ain't shown signs of life fer da past 5.. ish- hours."

Blue felt his magic run cold. "F-Five.. Hours?!" Panic quicky rose in his non existing gut and he covered his mouth. Papy... Would be so worried about him by now. He immediately felt his pockets, searching desperately for his cell phone as the other Sans went on. 

"yea, five... whatcha lookin for?" The raspy Sans spoke again, a questioning brow bone raised as he watched Blue on his seemingly fruitless search.

"My cellphone! It's gone! O-Oh Papy is gonna be so worried.." Little beads of sweat had already started to form on his skull as the gravity of his current situation started dawning on him. 

"calm da fuck down, j-jeez..." The other Sans looked uncomfortable, beads of translucent pink sweat gathering on his own skull as he grabbed both of Blue's arms, holding them pretty firmly in place. "yer fine... i can get ya back to 'im.. jus gotta wait fer class' ta come get ya tomorrow mornin'.." He then let go of Blue's arms, letting them return and then toy with his scarf. 

"You..Mean C-Classic?" Blue's panic subsided some, his beating soul calming. This rough looking Sans knew Classic? Well, at least that meant he must be in good hands. 

"aye, classic. m' drinkin buds wid 'im sometimes.." He explained briefly, then turning away. ".. i suggest ye get some sleep fer now... yer gonna need da rest. hit ya head bad." 

"B.. But wait... What's y-your name...?" Blue raised a finger in questioning, wanting to know who it was who had... Basically saved him.

"jus' call me red. i know yers is blue already, class told me dat." He shrugged. "now, get some sleep, aight?" 

Blue opened his mouth, getting offput and a little frustrated by his avoidance. "But-!" 

"we'll talk more in da morn. i gots ta go ta bed.."

Blue huffed a bit, his cheeks puffing out as he pouted in frustration, watching Red leave the room to go up to his own. 

He flopped back and crossed his arms. Rude... He just wanted to thank him! Why was he so distant? Well, there was no use in overthinking it. He'd get answers tomorrow. His head was still kind of throbbing, so he didn't mind the idea of resting up more, really. It looked... Real dark outside. 

Before he knew it, he'd drifted off into a relatively peaceful slumber despite the less than comfy couch underneath him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes to a realization. 
> 
> He has to protect Blue...From himself.

Red drew out a long breath as he stepped into the living room, eyeing up the couch his doppelganger had fallen asleep on as the first thing he did. His alter self was still fast asleep. Good. He'd gone through some traumatic shit last night, and if Red had typed him right, then it'd all end up hitting him later. Poor little guy.

He sat down on the arm chair and tapped his chin, glancing up at the barely working clock on their wall and having to strain his eyelights to even work out the time on the damned thing with that huge fuckin crack running down the middle.

Ah. 10 minutes to go until Classic arrived. He'd let him sleep those minutes, so he could be well rested for his bro when he got home.

And totally not because Red was avoiding him on purpose.

...

There was a reason for it. A damned good reason. He'd felt something last night. Something that scared the shit outta him.

Fell monsters weren't * _supposed_ * to have Soulmates. And yet, Red was so fucking sure of it when he felt those hands intertwining with his hoodie fluff, the soft purring from the other version of himself, the way those damned cyan eyelights looked at him so curiously and with such genuine emotion. He was * _so_ * fucking sure it physically hurt him to think of.

Because he couldn't have it. It wasn't his. Blue couldn't be his, and Red knew fine well why that was.

Blue was from Underswap. Red was from Underfell.

That shit was enough on its own. Red came with so much baggage, so much bullshit that his perfect little counterpart didn't need to taint himself with. So it was better to stay distant, as far away as damn possible so Blue didn't notice it too. He'd already very nearly fucking slipped up by holding his arms last night, so the last thing he needed was him being awake for them to have more interaction...

If they didn't get to know eachother, it'd hurt less. At least, he assumed, and fucking hoped that was how Soulmates worked. If it wasn't, then he'd have to deal with it.

He wasn't risking Blue's safety for some selfish venture. He was an asshole, but only if somebody deserved it.

Blue deserved a hell of a lot better than him.

His vision was hazy, and he could feel wetness gathering at his sockets. Shit, he wasn't about to fucking cry over this shit!

A knock at the door. Red quickly pulled himself from his seat, wiping his sockets as he near bolted to it, taking a moment to compose himself before opening it. He hoped it wouldn't be too obvious-

"uhh... bud, you okay there? you look like you've been crying..." Classic's brow was cocked ever so slightly, but nothing else gave away his concern, his expression mostly void as per usual. He was damn good at putting on a mask, much better than Red himself ever was, and he'd always heavily envied that fact.

"course i ain't been cryin! f-fuckin' dumbass. i always look like ass, ye know dat already!" He bit back, perhaps a bit too aggressively. Okay, definetly too aggressively. He knew fine well that Classic knew he was lying through his teeth, but as long as he wouldn't press on the issue, the two could move on.

"... right. " Classic simply shrugged in response. "so, blue alright?"

"... yeah, yeah, he's asleep. best get 'im ta his bro before i get my ass kicked ta mars." Red huffed, moving out of the way and stuffing his hands into his pockets so the casual version of himself could step inside.

"damn. never seen blue sleep through a conversation.. must've really exhausted him.." The slightest audible concern tinged Classic's tone, and Red almost felt threatened by it.

"yeah, no shit.." Red murmured under his breath, then shook his head. "look, i ain't here wantin' ta prolong dis more than i gotta so... jus' get 'im home? boss is gonna be back soon n' i can't have 'im in da house..' He twitched a bit, trying to control himself. He felt antsy as fuck, agitated beyond belief. He couldn't have him in his house much longer, he just couldn't... Take it.

"...ah, gotcha. guess i'll see you soon then. grillby's some time?" Classic cocked an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder as he gently took Blue into his arms.

".... a-aye." Red had to bite his conjured tongue to stop himself from lunging at Classic, his instincts wild with posessiveness. He shouldn't be holding _his_ Blue like that. He shouldn't...

And with a vwip of magic, Classic was gone.

Not his Blue. Red slumped back on the couch, leaning his head back and letting his expression fall. There was a feeling of emptiness in his soul, but that was fine. He was protecting him this way. He could deal with it. He'd have to.

For Blue. 


End file.
